Game Over
Gaining a Game Over is when you lose all 3 of your lives in Commando 1 and 10 of your lives in every other Commando game to date, bar the spin-offs. You won't lose all your progress in the whole game in every other Commando game past Commando 1, but you will lose your Mission progress. When you die, the game shows off an imposed newspaper with a tiny black-and-white picture in the later installments, but a tiny picture in Commando 1, and text saying Mission Failed or a compressed stock WWII image in Commando 1. The picture shows the last place you died at. Don't be ashamed of using F5 or Reload or Refresh, when playing through the later Commando installments (including Commando 2) to reset your live count. Commando Getting a Game Over in the game, Commando, is extremely easy to do when playing through the game the first time. This can happen if you play recklessly, are not familiar with the mechanics of the game, don't conserve ammo efficiently enough, your platforming skills are not up to par, or expend ammo efficiently, or pick up the wrong weapon type. The difficulties do not seem to matter until the highest difficulty adds a lot more enemies to attack on Mission 3, leaving you with no weapon types. Levels to commonly gain a Game Over in: Mission 1 Yes, the very first Mission of the game is able to provide you with trouble. The platforming of the level is very lenient compared to what you'll be up against later. Mission 2 The second Mission then ramps up the difficulty spike significantly. The platforming section can easily catch a newbie off guard and kill them three times. Other than that, the level is pretty easy, especially the fight with the Machinegun Robot. Mission 3 The third Mission is infamous for its rope section. The rope section is one of the hardest parts of the game. In order to even begin to survive the rope section, you must jerk the camera down as the farthest as it can go or else you will fall to your death. It is more embarrassing to be on the final rope, just to fall to the very visible ground below with the spawning enemies and vehicles, just because you did not bring the camera down to its limit. Even after that part, you still have the outside section. The outside part swarms you with many enemies that you will not be able to shoot and run your way through on the higher difficulties. Doomtraxx is an easy boss, bar on a higher difficulty. Mission 4 The final Mission is infamous for its beginning section, second-middle part section, and The Rebel Wall of Arms fight. The beginning section bombards you with many vehicles and enemies that you'll have to wisely use the correct weapon types for. The fight with the Hell Bearer is nothing to write home about if you know where to stand. Once the second-middle part begins, you may want to consider wiping off your palms before engaging in the extremely difficult platforming section after knifing/shooting the many Green Soldiers found in the level. Even during the extremely difficult platforming section, the Green Soldiers can easily disorient you and leave you to fall to your death. For the final boss, The Rebel Wall of Arms, it is best to get used to the fact that you'll finish the fight or at least be close to it, with a sensitive index, middle, or ring finger. There is a spot in the final area that you'll be able to avoid all forms of damage after taking out The Rebel Wall of Arms' "shields". Commando 2 Getting a Game Over in the game, Commando 2 is very easy to do when playing through the game the first time. This can happen if you play recklessly, don't conserve ammo efficiently enough, or expend ammo efficiently, or don't discover the capabilities and practical uses for The Ultimate Destruction. In higher difficulties, the chance of getting a Game Over skyrockets to the point where you have to plan ahead on how to avoid getting a Game Over or resetting the game if you feel that getting a Game Over is imminent and that continuing delays the inevitable. Levels to commonly gain a Game Over in: Mission 2 For newbies to Commando 2. Mission 3 For newbies to Commando 2. Mission 4 For newbies to Commando 2. Mission 6 For newbies to Commando 2. Mission 7 For almost everybody through their first time playing the game due to the amount of regular enemies and vehicles seen, as well as the mini-boss Hell Bearer, and actual boss Crabocolypse. Use The Ultimate Destruction sparingly. Widely considered by players who've completed Commando 2 to its fullest to be the 3rd hardest Mission in the game. Mission 8 For being widely considered to be the hardest level in the entire game due to terrible weapon options or the lack of ammunition. To have the lowest chance of receiving a Game Over on this mission it is recommended to equip the Character with these weapons: For the Male Character: 1. Knife. 2. Barreti. 3. P25-Maisto or DA Moonshadow. 4. Desert Rat or C25 Marrugo or PA-4514 or Desert Rat w/ Silencer or Logan-35. 5. DA Moonshadow or Logan-35 or PA-4514. 6. Dominator or Logan-35 or PA-4514. For the Female Character: 1. Knife. 2. Barreti. 3. P25-Maisto. 4. Desert Rat or Desert Rat w/ Silencer or Dominator. 5. Logan-35. 6. PA-4514. Mission 10 The beginning part of the mission can be brutal even with the newly unlocked Big Lester. The first-middle part contains several skirmishes, three Boxers, all of which/whom can easily drain you of your health and ammunition. The second-middle part contains cheap enemy placement and an instant killing poisonous lake. The final part contains the fight with the Kongfu Warrior, which should not be terrible. Several things to watch out for when fighting the Kongfu Warrior: try your best to avoid getting hit by his Shoryuken in either phase of the fight. Mission 11 The newly unlocked Pequeno-R25 will not help you with the platforming sections, now will it? On serious discussion, this mission isn't terrible when using ammunition sparingly and using The Alternative Ultimate Destruction technique on the Hell Bearer conserves as much ammunition as need be on Crabocolypse. Crabocolypse can easily get destroyed in a manner of 5-10 seconds with a focused/semi-focused The Ultimate Destruction technique. Mission 12 For being the 2nd hardest Mission in the game for its sheer luck factor and version differences on Flash can make the RX-09 be uncooperative with the Character. To have the lowest chance of receiving a Game Over on this mission it is recommended to equip the Character with these weapons: For the Male Character: 1. Knife. 2. Barreti. 3. Pequeno-R25. 4. Dragon Destructor. 5. DA Moonshadow or TI Prescision. 6. Big Lester. For the Female Character: 1. Knife. 2. Barreti. 3. Pequeno-R25. 4. Dragon Destructor. 5. TI Prescision. 6. Big Lester. Commando 3 Commando 3 thankfully isn't as difficult as its two predecessors. Still, there are times where getting a Game Over may happen, but, luckily, you are more capable of taking the time to methodically kill enemies than in the previous games.Category:Commando 2